


闲敲棋子

by Anonymous



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	闲敲棋子

<闲敲棋子>

 

 

正月。

天寒地冻，万物枯萎，最是寒冷之时。位于万丈凌云之间的山被刷成银白色，今宵明月格外明亮，冰冷月光照得景色更冷了一分。黄婷婷最后轻抚一次佩剑，确认已布置好明日所需的阵法核心，轻叹一声转身离开洞府。

那时接过这把剑，又怎能料到今日？

山间的风更冷更烈，如刀将雪花割得细碎，轻柔落在女子身上。黄婷婷站在山峦远观整个山海门，天寒地冻的日子里门内弟子不是窝在洞府里闭关，便是因红尘事从而下山与家人团聚。

这片雪景倒没什么变化，变的只有她自己。

回想起那年跪在雪地里苦求掌门师尊救她，竟好似就在昨日一般。

就在那偏殿之前，黄婷婷目光看向那处，雪雾弥漫间隐约出现浅白身影沉默跪在门前，与漫天蔽野的雪融成白茫茫一片。黄婷婷将灵力覆在体表，静默感受雪落无声，任旧时回忆忽地上涌。

那时的雪也如今日一般大，轻飘飘落在发梢上被身体热度飞速融成水，又因低温结成冰，一层一层堆叠，最后竟如有千斤之重，压得人喘不过气来。但大抵还是因为胸腔里郁结无人可诉无人可吐，心里难免难过，只是它堵在喉间不上不下，叫黄婷婷流不出泪，连泪水都是别人为她而流。

围观的众多师妹都哭成了泪人，黄婷婷听着重叠起伏的哭声，心中想着：你们哭也没用的，师尊要的是我的命啊。你们就是哭哑了，也没有用的，还不如赶紧回洞府暖暖身子吧。

这样的想法，可真是凉薄得很。可又是那么的正确。

就这样跪了许久，那个人到底是舍不得自己的希望被真冻坏，佯装无奈让黄婷婷进了门。

“你要记得我不曾逼你，只问你一句，一命换一命是否公平？”

“公平。”

“那你是否接受？”

“接受。”

明亮的光照在掌门师尊的脸上，他依旧是一副悲天悯人的长者形象，眼底却藏不住那抹兴奋。黄婷婷既无喜亦无悲垂下视线，只是觉得眼前的这个、姑且还能成为长辈的人真是虚伪得紧，他不仅要心甘情愿，还要是求着的心甘情愿。她不接受与接受已没有区别，如果没有此次，想必还有会下一次，他总会利用一切能利用的，让黄婷婷心甘情愿的答应。如此，还不若趁现在伤的只有李艺彤便答应，不然少不得要多出多少杀孽。

真是，又愿当婊子又要立牌坊。

 

那自己呢？又愿推开李艺彤，又舍不得留她一人孤独流浪凡世。

又算作什么？

纵使她黄婷婷饱读万千前贤心得，通晓天地道理亦得不出一个满意答案。

黄婷婷转身离开的时候，风雪更大，偏殿处的人影似有还无。

其实身上被下了禁制那天，黄婷婷便不去想对李艺彤的感情是何种感情，那都是无必要的，再多的都是错的。只是再见到看她，见到了好久不见的小郡主，私心到底是占了上风，心里想着陪陪她，陪陪这个遭受家世惊变的人。再到李艺彤报仇雪恨后，黄婷婷方觉得让李艺彤再待在自己身边太不妥，迟早自己会害死她的。若不是看见李艺彤的眼神，那般无所谓的眼神。她领会到这个人在这个世上确实已无牵无挂，若是自己再将她推开，这个偏执的小郡主就该实践她的诺言了。

我会陪着你的。

此话当真？

当真。

虽李艺彤说自己赖皮，明知她杀不了。但黄婷婷岂会不了解她？到时候就算是不择手段，她也是会誓要达成目的，因为李艺彤实在是一个偏执成狂、不达目的誓不罢休的人。跟随自己上了山海后，吃的苦头不就是她这执拗的性子导致的？踏遍名山大川寻访一人传炼器之法也好；硬是要造一把绝世名剑也好；不眠不休查自己虚弱原因且拼死杀了掌门师尊也好，不都如是。

黄婷婷念及此处有些想笑，又有些甜蜜，伴侣所作所为皆为自己这总是会让人欢喜的，即使是这会要命的喜欢，也抵消了一些心中疼痛。因为也许，她爱的也就是这份孤勇。在她日思夜想，穷尽所能求一个有她们的未来之时，一直被自己保护的这个人也在用自己的努力想要保护她。

 

明黄色灵力不停歇的游走经脉，这样的事情已成本能，心念一动停下了心法运转，方才从思过崖上迎面吹来的风雪无声无息消在炽热灵力中，待心法停转不再护体，风雪便嚣张跋扈直扑面来。

真冷啊。

就这样一路沿着险峻小道上了崖边，长期失去灵力保护的身体冻得麻木了，风雪与体温接触融化又因低温结冰。时隔多年黄婷婷又感受到了此彻骨之疼，神思恍惚间便到了崖顶，眼前洞口处隐约传来更冷的气息，那是无数魑魅魍魉临死的怨气，不拖得宿主死亡决不罢休。

心爱的人就在里面。

冰水沿着发络滴落锁骨，黄婷婷如梦初醒般意识到自己做了什么蠢事情，新做的掌门衣袍湿透起皱，她匆匆重新燃烧灵力，试图烘烤干净自己。

总是不习惯以狼狈模样见她。

“是你吗？”洞里传来了她的声音，暗哑得不成样子。

她们约定好的，而且在这个时候会来这里的也只有自己了。因此对李艺彤猜出是自己，并不奇怪。

“嗯，是我，”黄婷婷低低应了声，没想到这么快就惊动了她，迟疑片刻，低头确认自己看上去与平时一般无恙便走了进去。

思过崖上只此一洞穴，并不遮风挡雨，洞穴到了深处是一片空旷岩石地，罚来思过的弟子便是终日站着。无遮挡物，若是得了晴天便可俯瞰天地之大，雨天则受风吹雨打，而山海门出了名的便是这风罡，如刀剑凛冽。此时风雪严寒，更是如坠冰窖，李艺彤所在之处却是充溢赤红灵力照得此地如熔浆烈火之地。

罪火焚心之苦使得她脸庞清瘦，面色苍白。

“你来了，”李艺彤看向进来的人。眼睛长时间处在这红光之中，一时间看人竟有些看不清了，身体不自禁想走近一些，于是带动锁链，铁件碰撞响动唤回了她的理智，提醒着她这已不如以往。李艺彤停下动作，沉默凝视眼前人片刻，道：“你……”她想问这人究竟要做什么。话到嘴边又有些怕，就连去想自己怕的是什么都怕。心绪震动间那些怨念又起，扰乱思绪，李艺彤遂不去想，改口道：“我想去看看爹娘。”

黄婷婷怔然，此次前来没料到她们还能如此平静的说话，亦没料到她会说这句话。那时皇朝动乱她没在李艺彤身边，只听说老王爷与王妃似乎是被葬在了皇陵，可如今李艺彤这身体又怎能去陵墓这等地界？只怕会惹得她自己更痛苦。然而黄婷婷也只怔住了一秒，便答应下来。

“好。”

说罢，黄婷婷上前抱住李艺彤，被抱的人一怔，条件反射般想抬手又止住。控制不住显露在外的赤红灵力便尽数被压进李艺彤的身躯。李艺彤一向是比自己身子健朗的，此时此刻在怀中的人却消瘦得不成人形，硌得慌，黄婷婷顿时眼中有些酸涩，只是事到如今也没什么好想的了。她静下心神与锁魂链沟通，只听得锁链响动几声，李艺彤垂在身侧的手有了动作，却始终没有落在她的身上。不知是李艺彤在顾忌什么，直到明黄色灵力加持锁魂链使之无形，李艺彤方才抬手轻抚她的发梢，额头乖顺地贴近黄婷婷冰冷脸颊，低语道：“都是雪的味道，你前几日才放了那么多血，小心别落下病根了。”

到底是瞒不过她。黄婷婷身体一震，咬咬下唇，放开怀抱，冷淡道：“勿要忧心我，比起你的能耐，这又算得了什么。下一次，对准你劈？“她冷冷笑，“你该知道那时我是在做什么。”

李艺彤看着她淡金色眼眸，里面怒气蕴蓄似要喷薄而出，知道这人是要算旧账。不仅是算在决心杀掉掌门之前将她做到下不了床；还有被控制心神之后脱口而出的伤心话。李艺彤不想听说教，更想到黄婷婷竟以命胁迫她再赴山海便气不打一处来，存了赌气的心思，便回道：“是我欠你的。”她向来知道怎么气这个人。

“你……知道了。”此话一出黄婷婷便知李艺彤是知道了自己不是甘愿为这天下苍生，而是为了她。

“嗯，那日杀那老贼，他为扰乱我心神说的。所以，是我欠你的，你是为我受的禁制，我为了你担下这千年孽障便算不得什么。”

又是长久的沉默，是被自己那句“我欠你的”给气到了么？李艺彤想。她知道黄婷婷最不喜这样的话，可她却喜欢这么去想，想在这段感情里谁付出得多，想怎样才能担负起这份爱。想自己唯有多爱黄婷婷一点才对得起她为自己所做的一切，却又忍不住想要再被多爱一些。

好半晌才等来了回复：“若是说你欠我，之前又何须说爱我。爱之一字，何来亏欠。更何况，你我之间已经算不清了。”金色眼瞳里怒气仿佛只是李艺彤的错觉，黄婷婷的眸光一如既往温润，眼神安静柔软，落在李艺彤身上让她无处遁形。

“……”李艺彤错开对视的目光，沉默想到也许黄婷婷此次前来已经做好了一切打算，方能心平气和的这般与她对话，只是不知这打算是不是如她所料，也罢，走一步看一步吧。

“走吧，等会没时间了。”

 

二人并肩行在漫天大雪里，天地浸没在白茫茫雪中，浮在云中的山海门亦不能幸免，目之所及银装素裹。万籁俱寂之时，世界好似只剩身边一人。

青石小路蜿蜒曲折，那年上山之时也是一场几乎淹没天地的大雪，年轻的山海弟子牵着自己的手，告诉李艺彤她还有她。尔后思过崖上真情告白，那时的惊诧、兴奋、喜不自胜的情绪仿佛还回荡在心头……李艺彤遏制了追忆，千年的孽障正在时刻捕捉她的心神漏洞，戾气在心中疯狂滋生，叫嚣着毁灭。

她不能再想下去了。

晃神之际手便被捉住了，身侧的黄婷婷牵起她手，轻声道：“别想太多，不要给它可趁之机。”依旧单薄一件道袍的道人又走了几步方侧过头，“你有心事，是在顾虑什么？”

“你……想用什么法子？”终于，还是忍不住问了出来。

一旁的脚步未顿，语气也没有波动，李艺彤想她是早已有了打算，这人垂下眼眸轻声道，“没什么好的法子，明日斗胆一试便知结果，最差的无非是同来同归。我不会留你一人，你也休想留我一人。”

李艺彤闻言久违地展露笑颜，“如此……甚好。”

不过是，同去同归。

许是刚才的一番交谈放松了紧绷的神经，李艺彤明显感觉黄婷婷整个人轻松了不少，脚步都轻快了一些，于是她心中的疑虑也渐渐放下。也许婷婷这一次是说真的吧……除却同归也没有更好的办法了，这体内的千年孽障自己也压制不了多久了，微微转动手腕便能感觉到锁魂链的存在，也幸得有此法器才能勉强支撑。

守山的弟子早因天寒地冻撤了下来，因此二人倒不用偷偷摸摸的出去，腾云之际李艺彤方才发觉黄婷婷没带鸣山海。

“怎得没带鸣山海出来？”

黄婷婷睨了她一眼：“你还不知道那剑飞起来有多张扬？”

李艺彤讪讪闭嘴。她自然是知道的，湛蓝剑体一旦被注入灵力悬在空中，便会迎风而涨，同时会以剑气开道轰开云层，隔着老远都能听见剑气呼啸之声。要是御上此剑不就等于告诉别人山海现掌门还有心思去人间走一遭。

飞了不多时，洛都的轮廓在风雪里若隐若现，曾经的战乱与纷争并没有影响这座古老的城池。皇陵还要在更远的地方，黄婷婷径直要飞过洛都，李艺彤扯了一下她手，“就在这里。”

黄婷婷有点出乎意料，难道李艺彤没有把自己父母送到皇陵安葬？但她没多说什么，掐诀停驻。李艺彤跳下飞剑，双脚踏上雪地没过几息雪就融成了雪水，黄婷婷在后面看着这一幕，知道这是因为李艺彤已经控制不住千年孽障强压在身上所带来的狂暴灵力了。

“啊……”李艺彤低头看了看脚下，甩了甩靴子上的水，一脸犯难：“这可怎么办，我要进城看看的。我这一步一融，等会人家一看就会露馅啊。”

黄婷婷沉默了一下，这句话根本就是完完全全说给自己听的！没来得有种哭笑不得的意味，虽说引动灵力在二人体内循环的双修已不是一次两次，现今若行这事，便相当于给她白送灵力了。但现下没有办法的办法便是暂且由黄婷婷容纳多余的灵力。她凑近还在装作犯难的李艺彤，伸手拽她的领子让她微弯下腰，便闭上眼吻了过去。

明黄色灵力顺着相接的唇渡过去，并不是想象中的滚烫，反而是冰冷如霜，带着雪的冷味。不同于周身的火热，李艺彤的身体是冰的，往日里浑身上下如火炉般的人仿佛是被抽去了薪柴失去了热度。渡过去的灵力顺利碰上李艺彤体内的灵力，似乎不明白为什么上次还在和自己愉快畅游的红色灵力始终无动于衷，直到它发现同伴里混杂了丝丝缕缕的黑色雾气，浩浩然的明黄灵力勃然大怒。

你丫居然背着我在外面有了别的狗！

我不是我没有。被锁魂链锁住的红色灵力十分委屈。

当然灵力的这番心理活动两位主人无从得知，她们忙活着正事。

黄婷婷细细地亲吻李艺彤下颚，复而移上一些轻勾勒唇线，上唇碰着下唇，拥抱的左手顺手扣上李艺彤后脑，右手抚过后颈，隔着衣料摩挲脊柱，李艺彤很快呼吸急促起来，本就狂暴的红色灵力暴躁如雷在经脉里奔腾澎湃。

“疼…”她低头埋在黄婷婷肩窝含糊不清地叫唤。其实一点都不疼，比起精神上的折磨来说，可在这个人的怀里，一切盔甲防御都没有用，只想撒娇只愿被心爱的人哄着。

“很快就好。”软言抚慰，黄婷婷先是轻吻她泛出薄汗的鬓角，尔后一路向下直奔目的地，撬开牙关勾缠柔软，引动狂暴灵力经由亲吻流进自己体内，四肢百骸里涓涓细流的明黄灵力在红色灵力进入后兴奋起来，纠缠成一道赤红灵力翻腾在气海。

吐息不自觉重了一些，这情来得又快又烈，可还在外面，不远处就是浮华人世，黄婷婷还没脸皮厚到可以天为被地为床，腾出手在自己中衣处制住李艺彤趁机乱动的手，“别闹…”声音里已经情动的沙哑，不知何时便从抱着她变成了李艺彤拥着自己。仿佛拥着的永远是那个调皮的小郡主，她闷声笑：“奉贤的脸皮还是这般薄呢，定力也如脸皮。”

黄婷婷只横了她一眼，便安稳枕在颈间，不再理她。李艺彤在黄婷婷撇开视线后忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，这还残余着熟悉的味道。

心贴着心，皆跳得剧烈。

就快死了，却还有心思想这样的事。她哑然笑自己。

 

进了洛都，凡世浮华依然如旧，纵使现今战乱不息，这座城池像过去几千年一样矗立不倒，不被风霜雨雪侵蚀。

黄婷婷随着李艺彤在城里七拐八拐，钻巷子飞檐走壁，很快没了其他人影，这地儿偏僻得紧，若不是李艺彤领路黄婷婷还真不一定找得到地。

眼前是个小小的房子，在大雪掩盖下几乎发现不了，李艺彤伸手拉了拉门环，积雪便从屋檐漱漱而下。

“你在这里等我。”李艺彤抬脚进去，便侧头对欲跟的黄婷婷说。

“好。”黄婷婷应下，门板合上断绝了李艺彤的背影，她闭目用神觉跟着李艺彤，却未想到李艺彤当真在这个城里给他们竖了碑。

 

李艺彤出来的时候眼睛有些红，黄婷婷上前拉她手，果然一片冰冷。二人缓缓沿着来路回去，李艺彤便低声问道：“奉贤，这世间是不是真没有轮回？”

“没有，死去便是魂消魄散。”

“那我身上的东西又算什么？”

“孽。”从出来后她就一直担忧李艺彤的状态，身上背负着孽报的李艺彤只要心神有一丁点儿破绽便会被捕捉，此时她身上的沉郁太浓。黄婷婷听得此言不用细想便明白李艺彤为何会如此说。

万物有灵，既然妖死后可以另一种方式存在，为何人不可以？

受着最正统教育的山海弟子沉沉叹息，“那不是活着。”

“那我们呢？若是同归而去，这个世上是不是就再也没有了？”

“是的，这是万物归宿。我们都会消逝。”

黄婷婷说这话的时候她们正好走到了旧王府的遗址，这里已经被移平起了酒楼，李艺彤本该认不出的，但她偏偏看见了熟悉的人，那时王府边的小酒楼的胖子老板如今生意已经做到了将这块地买下来再起一座酒楼。

李艺彤年少时便人到中年的胖子老板已经白发染鬓，像是因天气冷害了病，不停咳嗽着，怀里抱着暖炉依然瑟瑟发抖，头发花白老板娘走过来扯胖子老板的耳朵，怒骂：“还站在窗边，你怕是嫌命太长阎王收不走你？！”

李艺彤又看了一会，待到胖子老板一边咧嘴笑着告饶，一边顺从走开后便收回看他的目光转而看向黄婷婷，目光如镜映出清丽面容，“你会后悔么？后悔遇见我。”

这真是没头没脑的询问，若是以前那位不开窍的道长或许就会反问：什么后悔呢？为何突然问？

幸好如今是开了窍的山海弟子，她探首轻吻了她的小郡主，低声却坚定地道：“我爱你。”

如此一言，或可抵千言万语。

心里痒得难受。

“我们回去吧，”李艺彤凑近黄婷婷耳边轻轻一咬耳朵，“我想要你。”

 

几乎是风驰电掣回了山海，方到思过崖顶二人便缠在一起，跌跌撞撞进了洞穴，李艺彤抬手掐诀唤出了软榻。这地头也许没有比她更熟的人，隔三差五被罚过来，向来享乐的小郡主怎会亏待自己。

李艺彤覆着黄婷婷一同倒下去的时候，黄婷婷想难怪这人一直心心念念要在这里来一次，真当是不知羞耻。

情欲焚烧的当头黄婷婷只来得及分出心神控制灵力激活了在外的结界，随着光幕合上，风声雨雪便被隔绝，耳边只剩下唇舌交缠的激烈水声。

衣袍早不知何时被扯的大开，李艺彤划过的地方像被点燃般发热，待到体内灵力开始的沸闹黄婷婷后知后觉发现这人竟然用了灵力隔着肌肤勾引，明黄灵力寻不到熟悉灵力不停乱闯营造更多刺激。

“你…啊…是混账呃…”换气的当头含混骂道。

身上人欣然接受，含住晶莹耳垂，手中不停刺激怀中人的感官。黄婷婷一时脑袋有些眩晕，潮湿柔软的地方紧凑呼吸渴求痛快，搂住脖颈的双手用力拉李艺彤向自己靠，手颤抖着一把扯散了头发让它散落而下，侧头逃开亲吻，另一手毫不留情调动灵力碎开了李艺彤身上布料。

一边压抑喉间呻吟，一边断续道：“你若不急，那我…便先攻了。”

“诶诶…别急别急。”顺着黄婷婷逃开的方向亲她扬起的玉白脖颈，舌尖挑逗颤动不已的喉结，玩乐的手终于肯老实回到了该去的地方，倏然进入了柔韧密实。

弓着身子只欲退开这狂潮般的发麻感，李艺彤拥着她不让逃开，只觉得心里面突然恐慌袭来，她以为自己早就做好了准备，做好了一起化道的准备。不久前才说过一同归去甚好。

可在这情之所至之时，在这心神因动情的黄婷婷失神之时，那些怨灵又寻到了破绽，她的动摇。

不够，太不够了。她们爱的还不够。

她们相恋也不过数十载，比起这些修真者的寿元来说不足十分之一。

太少，还太少，时间还太少。

她们说过要相伴对方一生，二十年不够，五十年也不够，一百年还是不够，一生就是一辈子，少一秒都做不得数。

她舍不得，是真的舍不得。

舍不得眉目疏朗的这人；舍不得表面正经实则闷骚的人；舍不得只会说一句你还有我的人。

李家的小郡主从来不是一个洒脱的人。她重情信诺，若是看重的人就掏心掏肺的对待，捧一颗真心就问人要还是不要。

也就是如此，才更割舍不下。

她是一个凡人。就算往日山海门里求仙问道，此刻孽力加身修为直通天，她还是一个凡人，会为要和爱的人分开而难过恐惧。

可有什么办法呢，她就是做不到像黄婷婷那样无情啊。

她这一辈子都做不到大道无情。

李艺彤忽然哭了出来，在这人世欢愉的当头，她的手指还在冲击湿软地方，体内红色灵力欢快沸腾，冲向明黄灵力交缠悱恻。

她亲吻着所爱之人的嫣红面颊，手臂牢牢锁着纤细腰肢，粘腻汗水相合碰撞的身体，身下人止不住从喉间溢出低吟，忘情所以地一手扣住她的背脊，一手插入发丝间摩挲头皮。

此时此刻再没有人比她更贴近黄婷婷，她是实实在在拥有着她，就在自己的掌心，就在怀抱，可李艺彤却从没有感觉自己离黄婷婷这么远过。

像风筝就要断线飞走；像流沙越是紧握越是飞快流逝；像梦就要被遗忘。

简直要被这两极相反的感觉折磨疯，李艺彤控住不住力道，弄得黄婷婷闷哼出声，揪着发丝的力道也紧了一些。

仿佛是真的疼了。

一滴一滴滚烫泪水顺着下颚滴落在身下人泛红肌肤上。

浮沉在欲海的理智稍微捡回来一些，黄婷婷的眼眸从迷离半恢复清澈，她想问是不是扯疼她了，话到了嘴边又留住。

这怎么可能呢。疼的怎么会是身体呢？

李艺彤哭得一塌糊涂地吻她，泪水不仅沾湿了她自己的脸，也沾湿了黄婷婷面颊，唇齿相接时泪珠流入嘴里苦涩弥漫，很快又被唾液淹掉。

“婷婷……婷婷……”含混不清的唤。脑海里影影绰绰，耳畔响起窃窃私语——我不想死，我舍不得，我舍不得！杀了她，杀了她！杀了她就可以把她永远留在你怀里！

“呃——啊啊啊啊……！”从喉咙里发出野兽低吼，侧吻玉白脖颈，似乎闻到了极度香甜的味道，张开了嘴，牙齿抵在大动脉之上，犬牙能感受到血液涓涓流动。

“小郡主……小郡主……”黄婷婷似乎察觉到了什么，低低喊她，混着情的声音又甜又糯。她没有推开李艺彤，反而是更加紧的搂住后者的头，双腿愈发缠上对面人的腰肢，在耳畔如丝如媚地喘。李艺彤在极力忍着什么，以至于指尖的动作愈发猛烈，揽住黄婷婷腰际的手只把她往自己身上带，下巴压在黄婷婷肩头，急促喘息着：“婷婷，喊我名字，叫我……叫我名字。”

“李艺彤，李艺彤……”婉转的，高低起伏的唤她，唤这个已经停驻在心间的名字，不管不顾是否呼吸还足够，黄婷婷一刻也不肯停歇的喊，从来没有在情事里有过这样的失控。

“婷婷……”李艺彤在黄婷婷喊她一声便回应一声，心口涨得发疼，整个身子都麻起来。

她仍在哭，泪水根本止不住，到最后已分不清这床榻之间淫靡的水声究竟是泪还是情动的象征。

双腿间的泛滥成灾，与李艺彤漱漱而落的泪，女人真当是水做的。

黄婷婷从未见这个人哭得如此伤心难过，这样骄傲的人第一次放下了自尊在爱的人面前哭得不管不顾。

哭着的小郡主双眼通红，脆弱的不得了，眼角更是红得厉害，散落的黑发被汗水打湿黏在肌肤上，黄婷婷被勾得失了神，身上的欢愉冲塌了理智，“你为什么哭……”

李艺彤只是摇头，也不退，哭得久了哭得打嗝，指尖仍能感受享受云端余韵的温软收缩，浑身都像被火烧，不，就是在被火烧，赤红灵力沸腾在四肢百骸。

力量……她控制不住力量。周边空间符文浮现，天地纹理脉络尝试着勾动李艺彤的灵力，让它焚烧。

这是融道天地的前兆。

——我为什么哭，因为我难过。

到底是修真之人，体质好恢复快，神觉恢复的第一时间黄婷婷一惊。

不，这还太早了。

她方停止了急喘，也顾不得李艺彤的手指还在那里，此刻又扣住李艺彤头狠狠吻上去，勾住舌尖的一瞬间明黄灵力过渡而去，燃烧的红色灵力缓缓停止与体外纹路共鸣转而与明黄灵力继续纠缠。

李艺彤迷茫中仍怕伤了黄婷婷瞬时抽回了手，惹得黄婷婷呼吸一颤。吻着她的唇，轻柔舔舐舌尖，迎上身以额头抵住李艺彤额头，轻吻鼻尖：“你在害怕吗……”

不问还好，问了之后一股酸涩直冲李艺彤天灵盖，从上了山海门以后就未曾向护着她的道人示弱的小郡主哽咽着：“我——”

“我舍不得你……”

“我舍不得你啊！”李艺彤重复着一遍一遍哭喊，心神俱疲理智崩溃，只觉着再没有比她更软弱的人了，说不愿独活的是她，说舍不得的也是她，怎么会有她这样讨厌的人。

“……”黄婷婷颤抖着呼吸，灼热空气滑过喉都是难言的疼痛，像吞针般绵密发疼。忍住了涨潮不息的泛疼，吻着李艺彤的额头，吻过眉宇，途经笔挺鼻梁，逗留红润嘴唇，将李艺彤施展在她身上的招式都一一奉还。

对等的，不知是什么时候开始她变得和李艺彤一样，计较着床上无关紧要的攻伐手段。

她是爱着自己的。

我的小郡主远比我想象的更爱我。

这个事实黄婷婷从没这样明白过。

「我是真心喜欢你。」初次诉说情思的她。

「我舍不得你啊！」哭着说不舍的她，

你说是舍不得，我又何尝舍得。

可是，可是……

她以为同去同归便是最好的结局，可事到如今面对这一句话她还能让天地道则将她们一同焚尽么？即使她曾说过——

这样张扬热切的你，迟早会让我与你一同焚尽。

燃烧。

点燃热情。

“我也……我也是……我爱你，我爱你。”去他妈的克制。

指尖一路向下捏住发硬的端头，兵分一路穿过幽谷空巷，气运丹田运转功法，明黄灵力尽数汇聚会阴穴位。李艺彤被激得又眼角泛出泪光，靠在肩膀的头不假思索狠咬了裸露肩膀，快感从背脊直窜脑海，口中尝到的血液使她凶兴更盛。

赤红灵力极速运转，锁魂链蓦地从虚空显现哐当作响。

“锁住我，锁住我！”李艺彤一边喘一边吼，眼眶里隐约有黑雾浮现，只有眼角还是绯红。

黄婷婷拢住李艺彤乱动的脑袋，迫使她与自己亲吻，安抚着几近失控的爱人，“别怕，有我在。不会有事的。”

明黄灵力徒然离体，隐在虚空的锁魂链现出原型，牢牢束缚住李艺彤身体，她的周身黑雾弥漫又被压了下去。黄婷婷依旧以吻安抚她，挑拨情动的吻慢慢变回怜惜意味的吻，李艺彤夺回了神智，急喘着撇开低喃，言语间半点亏都不肯吃：“别停……就这样，要我。你不是……要报复我么……”

报复，自然是要报复的。堂堂山海少掌门竟曾因双修累晕在床上，传出去不得被笑死。也罢，这一次也许是最后一次报复的机会了。

黄婷婷目光闪动，“这可是你说的。”抬手指向锁魂链，冰冷锁链在灵力加持下隐于虚空，不待李艺彤疑惑，黄婷婷不知从何处拿出了捆仙索缠了个严实。

断续的烈火重燃。

柔软湿热的吻在耳廓，吸吮小小耳垂，灼热呼吸时重时轻打在侧颈，李艺彤忍不住蜷缩起脚趾，这个人……这个人真当是记仇得很。

她顺着她那天的步骤，一点点，慢慢的让情潮积蓄，以短短指甲流连敏感腰腹背脊，并指成剑黄婷婷远比她技艺纯熟，明黄色灵力暖暖的在汗湿肌肤上行走更让人难耐。柔软的唇贴着纤瘦锁骨抿过，偶尔舌尖轻画一道，贝齿轻碰一下，有痛也有欲，李艺彤浑身都在颤抖，可浑身都不得动弹。

“婷……婷你可真是……”随着她撩拨声音变调，哼哼出声，组织好的词句溃不成军，被禁锢灵力后连呼吸都不复畅快，缺氧感让李艺彤一阵眩晕没有心思再去说些床笫之语。

身上人变本加厉的行动，吞吐的温和灵力顺着手指靠近了大腿侧，经脉里的红色灵力感受到明黄灵力在上蓦地激动起来，无法控制灵力只得任由它在体内乱撞，快感随灵力晃荡。

“嗯……啊让……让我抱你。”她的小郡主停下的眼泪几乎又开始泛滥，她知道她会心软，心软地放开身体的束缚。伸出搂住了闷骚的人的脖颈，贴近耳廓撩她，“抱我、抱紧我……快一些，时间太短——呃！”

指尖滑入了粘腻湿稠，黄婷婷闷声笑她，“不会短，等会你会觉得太长了。”

李艺彤大口大口呼吸，湿热喘息呼在黄婷婷敏感耳朵旁，情难自控用力抱着爱的人，只希望时间再长一些，永远都不要过去，只希望可以融在一块再也不分开。嘴上仍不肯示弱的呢喃：“不…长，永远都……不会长。太短，时间还太短……”

纠缠不休的灵力，融成一体循环她们体内，手里的推进阻碍加重，她不厌其烦分开李艺彤只愿合拢的腿，待到甬道紧闭吸吮指节，李艺彤又狠咬在肩膀同一地方，她只吻着李艺彤侧鬓角，不管耳侧一叠声的不要，依旧抽送延续无止尽的余韵。

 

这个夜晚着实时间不短，她们翻来覆去不知要了多少次彼此，什么样都试了个遍，往日里黄婷婷绝不肯的也纵容着年下做了，整个洞窟都弥漫着雌味，也不知情动失神之际说了多少遍爱。

昏过去之前李艺彤想大约是，可以慷慨赴死了吧。

黄婷婷垂下眼眸看着失去意识的人，伸手轻抚李艺彤面颊，沉沉叹息。

她本就做了两手准备，一是一起化道，二是铤而走险。

今日一句听得舍不得，又何须再选。

罢罢罢！便赌它一把。

目露坚定，她最后一次亲吻了所爱之人眉宇，转身离去。


End file.
